1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable audio module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, typically include an audio module. The audio module is typically accommodated within the electronic device. If or when the audio module becomes dysfunctional, the electronic device must be discarded or need to be disassembled to replace the audio module. This may be expensive and/or inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device with a detachable audio module, which can overcome the above-described problem.